


Not favoritism, just least favoritism

by Yeet_fleet_3eet



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(, Angst, Heavy projecting, Hurt No Comfort, I really needed to get this out, Is this me projecting onto tommy for the 4th time? Yes., I’m sorry for no comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Short, Tommy’s parents are still pretty mean, and it’s just of every fic of me projecting onto tommy’s Persona, are all the quotes from this real?, feelings of selfishness, i should make a series, self doubt, short angst fic, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_fleet_3eet/pseuds/Yeet_fleet_3eet
Summary: Tommy knew his parents didn’t have favorites when it came to his siblings.But he knew his parents had one least favorite.Him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	Not favoritism, just least favoritism

**Author's Note:**

> A FEW TRIGGER WARNINGS!!  
> BAD PARENTING  
> EMOTIONALLY UNAVAILABLE PARENTS  
> FEELINGS OF SELFISHNESS AND SELF DOUBT  
> Please tell me if there’s anymore I need to add!

Tommy liked to joke that his parents had favorites, and he knew that they didn’t.

But they sure did have a least favorite.

And he knew it was him.

He watched as his parents praised his siblings for wanting to become doctors. 

He watched his parents praise them for completing tests with A’s.

He watched them praise one of his siblings for doing simple chores that he did constantly.

He watched them talk to his siblings, listening to what they liked.

But he wished he didn’t have to watch his parents not do the same for him.

_“Hey mom!! I got an 100% on my essay, and a smiley face. It’s so surprising since I was super nervous for this!”_

_“nice. Oh, by the way, _____! Great job on that B on your literature quiz! Your teacher told me about it.”_

He knew he was probably being overdramatic, but he couldn’t help but think about it more. 

Why didn’t his parents treat him like they treated his siblings?

Did they not care?

_“I know our parents, don’t have favorites, but they seem to have least favorites”_

_“Yeah. No offense, Tommy. But you definitely are the least favorite.”_

_“..none taken.”_

His sibling could tell that he was the least favorite! So it wasn’t just him, his parents really did treat him differently.

He couldn’t remember the last time his parents said they were proud of him, why couldn’t he remember?

_‘Maybe it’s just because they’ve never been proud of you.’_ A voice in the back of his head told him.

It was right though.

His friends, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil had told him they were proud of him more in the very few years they’d known him than his parents had told him in his whole life.

_“I’m so proud of you, Tommy.”_

_“Wh-What?”_

_“I’m so proud of you?”_

_“Oh..thank you, Wil”_

He would have forgotten what it was like to have someone be proud of him if it wasn’t for them.

He’s literally gotten more words of approval from his older sister about his drawings than his parents.

All his sister said was that they were _“creative and cool”_ but it’s still more than what his parents have said.

They never listened to him, or talked about him, he felt so selfish to think like this. 

But all he wanted, was them to finally be proud of him.

Was that too much to ask for?

_ He knew his parents didn’t have favorites.  _

_ But they had one  least favorite. _

** _ It was him. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> [These following things help me understand the tone of your comment, so it would help if you used them if you comment something]
> 
> /j = joking  
> /srs = serious  
> /lh = light hearted  
> /p = platonic


End file.
